


A Show of Steel

by templefugate



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, Gen, Minor Violence, POV Character of Color, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra almost took everything from Nick Fury, so why not take something from them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show of Steel

Each shot sent a wave of hot energy through his body, radiating from his tight hands and tingling in his toes. Nick hadn't felt this young in years, not since his hair had fallen out and his sides had begun to ache.

Not since his life had broken apart like a dropped glass.

But the youthful energy, the robust thrill of a fight, was back and burning like a bonfire. Nick ducked down to reload, bullets flying past him and turning the wall behind him into Swiss cheese.

He had to hold back a chuckle. Did Hydra even bother to teach its recruits how to shoot these days? When one limb was lost another grew back, or whatever the hell their saying was, because they looked ready to shoot all of theirs off before they could even get a scratch on him.

It was a shame Hydra had dropped the green uniforms. There was nothing quite like a walking corn stock colored target, something that their plaid shirts and faded jeans just couldn't replace. They could dress in all the civilian clothes they wanted-Nick could still spot them in less than the blink of an eye.

Besides, tacky civilian clothes were forgivable-a few of these boys would be lucky to walk away with a few bleeding wounds. A Hydra agent in a SHIELD uniform? Nick was no bad shot, and his barrel was the last thing they ever deserved to see.

Nick stood up again, head slightly lowered, and locked his eye on the few agents still left standing below.

What was that old saying? You can take the man out of SHIELD, but you can't take the SHIELD out of the man.

His trigger was light as a feather.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt really bad for Nick in The Winter Soldier, who nearly died and lost the organization he worked so long to maintain. Surely he deserves to get a little revenge.
> 
> I wouldn't be lying though if I said the idea of Nick destroying Hydra himself isn't the greatest thing ever. I want a whole movie of him fighting and defeating these neo-nazi bastards. Add some bonding scenes of him and his most trusted agent Natasha working together and reminiscing on their pasts and I could die happy.


End file.
